lovenikkifandomcom-20200223-history
Orlando
Orlando is a character that appears in Love Nikki. He is a military officer of the Apple Federation. Bio Appearance Orlando is a tall man with a pleasant appearance, light brown hair and glasses. He wears a tailor-made suit. Personality Orlando is a kind gentleman to Nikki and others. History Chapter 8 Mysterious Moonlit City Orlando first appears in Chapter 8. He is investigating Iron Rose's presence in Moonlit City. When he meets Nikki and her friends, they discover that they have similar goals, and that they both know Kimi, who had told Orlando about Nikki's styling skills. Together they head towards the Mayor's manor, and Orlando uses his Apple Federation diplomatic token in order to enter. They find out that the Mayor and Lunar cooperated in order to fool Iron Rose and that the materials were safe the whole time. Chapter 16 Night before Storm After the Apple Federation Apparel Group gets taken over and Joe and Kimi's father get kidnapped, Orlando takes a bullet for Kimi to prevent her from suffering the same fate and they escape to a small shack in the forest near Luochuan City. They send a message for Nikki to come visit them. Once she arrives, Orlando and Kimi explain the situation and how Apple Federation has joined forces with the Tyre Coalition in order to fight Cloud. Orlando reveals his loyalty to his country, and says that he wants to fight with Apple in the war. Nikki expresses concern over what might happen if they find out he took a bullet for Kimi, but he remains sure in his loyalty to his homeland. They settle whether he should stay in a styling battle, which he wins, so he leaves the shack to join the Apple military. He tells the girls to keep themselves calm and remain focused from then on. Relationships Kimi He seems to be the closest that Kimi has to a best friend, and they've known each other for years. It's thanks to her that he learns about Nikki's existence and her talent, so he's not surprised when he finds her and she defeats him in a fashion duel. Some time later, when Kimi's family company is forcibly seized, Orlando risks his life to rescue Kimi and take her to safety. He's wounded but succeeds, managing to reach the Cloud Empire with her. After a talk and a fashion duel with Nikki, Orlando leaves to return to the Apple Federation. Mayor of Moonlit City Nikki They meet in Moonlit City, when both 'target' the same person: the Mayor. Orlando is investigating rumors about her ties with the Iron Roses, whereas Nikki wants to rescue Lunar from her. He tests her skill and determination with a duel, then praises her and they join forces to fill their objectives. He also tells her to participate in the Lilith Stying Contest to see what she can do. Quotes Story *"Remember, reality and calmness are often a pair. Do not place too much trust in subjective judgement. What you witness with your eyes is not always real." — Orlando to Nikki, Kimi, and Bobo in 16-9 Soldier's Decisions. Styling Battle *"I'm the loyalest soldier of the federal." — using Smile. *"I think you can do better than that." — using Critical Eye. *"A gentleman's leather shoes will never carry dust." — using Clock. Postcards *"Rather than excellent dressing ability, I'm touched by your affection for a friend." — Orlando's Diamond Postcard during Time Palace, posted from Cloud Empire, Luoyan City. Gallery Orlando2.png Reference Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Apple Federal